As a result of the proliferation of computer systems including LANs (local area networks) and the Internet, individuals as well as organizations transfer, store and utilize many on-line electronic documents. The past several years have seen a dramatic growth towards the use of the Internet/Intranet as a medium for publishing electronic documents.
Computer users may now be able to search for particular types of materials, e.g., books, periodicals, trade publications, newspapers, over the Internet/Intranet such as in a “virtual library.” A virtual library may allow users access to certain types of materials over the Internet/Intranet which an ordinary library makes available to the public. Typically, the computer user may be able to download a copy of the material, e.g., newspaper article, over the Internet/Intranet in the form of downloadable data.
Unfortunately, computer users may not be able to access all types of materials in a virtual library environment. For example, computer users may not be able to borrow materials, especially those in a physical form, e.g., compact discs, equipment, video tapes, microfilm.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a web based resource distribution system, e.g., virtual library system, that allows users to borrow materials in physical form. It would further be desirable to develop a web based resource distribution system, e.g., virtual library system, that maintains a listing of resources that are available for distribution across a company's facility at a single location or campus.